Those Beautiful Tears
by Cherrylicious111
Summary: What happens when Ikuto Cries? Amuto, Enough said... But rated K becuase kissing and all that, this is my first fic so I don't know wheather it should be a T or a K...


Those beautiful tears.

Summary: What happens when Ikuto cries? Amuto, tears not until near the end. Enough said.

It was a Friday morning, still 5am in the morning when I awoke to the cheery little voice of Ran, saying,

"Wake-up-Am-u-Chan! " In the same cheerleader voice as always. I just turned over and put my fluffy pillow over my head. Then I heard another little voice in my ear,

"Come on Amu-Chan! Remember what day it is! The last day of school for two more weeks and we need to have an early guardian meeting!" Said the voice which I soon recognised to be Miki. At that moment in time I shot up from my bed, with my frizzy hair soon standing up finding out my school uniform. I then went to reach for my hairbrush but soon realised that it wasn't there but soon to find Su taking to it in her basket next to her egg.

"How do you make peoples hair so tidy and neat Mr. Hair Brush?" Was all I could hear but then I just slowly reached for it and took it, brushing my hair until I was content with the way it looked. Putting a fraction of it up in a hair clip that was shaped like a cross, I went downstairs to breakfast, after grabbing my chara bag and putting Ran, Miki and Su in it, Then I rushed off to school.

When I reached the guardian meeting place, Ran, Miki and Suu flew off with the other guardian charas that were there. I slowly walked up to the seat that awaited me and greeted Rima first, then Naghiko, Tadase and then Yaya.

"Okay then, now that we are all here I would like to say that we have got something very important going on at school today. All high school students from St Cross academy will be coming to our school to do an essay on how their former selves were and how they have changed because as you know that all people from this school eventually go there. But unfortunately for us Tskyomi Ikuto goes there and one of us will be guiding him around along with the rest of his class. So just be on your guard for whatever he does cannot be good!" Tadase warned us with a very serious tone.

Tadase was right, for whatever reason Ikuto was coming could not be good. I sighed, knowing that whatever reason it was, it would still not get in the way of him teasing me. I finished off my tea and scones before leaving, but before I could Tadase grabbed my arm as everyone else had left. I felt a light blush creep on my face as I stared into his almost ruby orbs. He then smiled at me and let go and then started to speak,

"Umm, Amu-Chan? I was wondering if you would like to go with me to the theme park tonight as it is closing down to remodel and tonight is the last night to go..." He asked in a very polite manor. I just simply smiled as I turned beet red and nodded and asked him to meet me at the water fountain. He agreed as we went to class to be registered and as I wondered what living hell would happen to me today.

As I walked to class, I saw the coaches arriving and HIM climbing out of one. I sighed, hoping that I would have some other class to his. I looked up, wondering what torment he, Tskyomi Ikuto, would have in store for me if we ever met. I carried on walking, as I saw a heard of girls, soon to be fan girls, crowding around the window.

"Oooooo, Wow! I wonder if any of them will have interest in any of us! I hope that one with blue hair and sapphire eyes likes me!"One of them squealed, as soon as I heard it I turned around and asked,

"Do you mean that one?" I said as I pointed in Ikuto's direction. She nodded,

"Why? Do you like him? Aww, Amu-Chan has a crush! So Hot and Spicy! Or is he already your boyfriend and you want me to back off?" She mused.

"No way. I was just warning you that he is nothing but trouble. Him. Tskyomi Ikuto, is a flirtatious jerk." I simply replied as they all stood dumbstruck at what I had just said (As I had started talking, people had started listening). They just cheered but I could see in their eyes that they would still be all over him. I sighed then walked to class.

When I got there I sat at my desk. After about five minutes of registration, Naghiko came to my classroom to pick up me, Rima and Tadase for our soon to be hell duty. As we walked down the corridor I had my fingers crossed hoping that I wouldn't get his class.

When we arrived, I saw Yaya chatting to a small girl who must have been a high school student. She then saw us and waved and said her goodbyes to the girl and came over to us as we sat up on the stage. Our headmaster greeted the high school students and introduced us to them but when I looked in Ikuto's direction he was just simply smirking at me. I was so angry I almost stood up from my chair and threw it at him. I don't know why I always get this angry when he does stuff like that I just do.

The headmaster then announced which guardian would be showing which class. I closed my eyes in thought of getting a different class to Ikuto's. The head master announced me last. Why, oh why, do I have to be so unlucky? Yep you guessed it I got HIS class.

I tried to put on my hot and spicy act and stood up. Amazingly, I managed to pull it off with my dumbstruckness. I slowly walked over to HIS class and awaited further instructions. As I walked there I kept giving Ikuto the evils, he just kept on smirking.

After the headmaster had greeted them good look on their essay, we left, I almost cried. When we left, I saw a hint of jealousy in Tadase's eyes towards Ikuto. As we walked to their first ever classroom, Ikuto nudged me and then whispered,

"Hello, I think we are going to have some fun today..." I just replied,

"Please Mr. Tskyomi, No talking unless you are discussing your essay!" I made sure that it was in my hot and spicy act. All of his class just looked at me, wondering how I knew his name.

As we got to the first classroom, I gave Ikuto a quick glare warning him to be on his best behaviour. I knocked on the door. It was their 1st grade class and I heard a couple of wows from the 1st graders as we walked in.

"They seem to like me." Ikuto whispered in my ear.

"Yes, but not only you. Now shut up!" I whispered back.

"Sorry to intrude!" I said, "I am showing these high schoolers around for their essay and this classroom was first on the list." I said while walking up to the teacher, giving her the note which gave the excuse.

"Sure and welcome back! I hope you haven't been too naughty Tskyomi Ikuto?" The teacher said in a playful voice towards Ikuto.

"No, I have been as good as ever Miss." He replied with a smile. I was dumbstruck with how nice he was being. The rest of the high schoolers went and stood or sat at the back to listen to part of the lesson as instructed by the head teacher. I walked out to go to my first lesson.

When I got back to the 1st grade, all of the high schoolers were helping out the little kids doing fingerprints. Even Ikuto. He was helping out this little boy to paint a cat. Figures as he basically is one.

I looked at the teacher and she got the message. She thanked all of the class that I was showing around and wished them a good last year at high school.

After that I showed them to the rest of their classes for the morning period. Before the high school students entered their last lesson for the morning period, Ikuto shoved a piece of paper in my pocket but I was too distracted to care. When I got back to my original class I decided to look at the letter. It read: Meet me on the school bench at lunch break, Ikuto. I decided to accept the invitation.

As the lunch bell rang I ran to the bench wondering why he wanted me and why he was here, surely it was arranged by Easter? So I carried on walking towards the bench. When I got there he wasn't there, I mean what good is it when you invite someone somewhere and they don't show up? So I decided to sit down on the bench and wait a few minutes.

I decided to go after about ten minutes. I stood up but to only feel two warm arms wrap around me.

"Where do you think you're going?" A voice said coolly in my ear which I soon recognised to be Ikuto.

"Get off me! And what did you want?" I said realising from Ikuto's grip.

"If Easter has put you up to this I swear I will never speak to you again and turn everyone against you even Utau!" I shouted at him.

"Why would I be here for Easter!? Anyway, you could never turn Utau against me!" He smirked at me.

"Well I could tell her that you hated her and you kissed someone!" I smirked back, knowing that I could not be defeated.

"Yeah, and who would that be?"

"Hmm...ME! I would say that you kissed me without my permission then she wouldn't hate me." I smirked, being proud of myself. I thought that he would be beaten by that remark but he wasn't. He just smirked yet again at me.

"Lets make that a true statement shall we?" He said as he walked closer to me. Before I could say anything, he wrapped his arms around me so I couldn't move then he crashed his lips down on mine.

My eyes widened, and then I started to try and struggle out of his grip. It was hopeless, his grip was too tight but what made it worse was that he had put his hand around the back of my head so I couldn't move my head away! Luckily he pulled away.

"Come on! It's no fun when you don't kiss back!" Then he let go. I was just quiet but luckily Tadase didn't see us as he came around the corner.

"Tskyomi Ikuto! Why have you come to our school! I know that this is Easters plan to do something so stop trying to pull off this stupid act we have know that is why you are here!" Tadase said in that cool voice that always woos me. I just ran off scared in case Ikuto told Tadase of what he just did to me.

I went back to HIS class when the bell went. He tried to talk to me but I just kept on avoiding him. I was just worried about tonight and what I would do. I mean going to an amusement park was really scary, especially when you were alone with a boy!

When the finishing bell went I ran out of school to go home because there was no guardian meeting. When I got home I was only wondering about one thing: what I would wear. Although sometimes my head would drift over to thinking about Ikuto. Every time that happened I would shake my head and get rid of those thoughts.

I grabbed my coat and my keys and went to the fountain to meet up with Tadase. When I went everything went as planned and it was a brilliant evening, the lights, everything, it was just so fun! After about until it was 7 'o' clock, I went back home because it was getting dark.

When I got in my room the first thing I did was jump on to my bed and relax. Suddenly, I heard a knock on my window. I stood up and looked. It was Ikuto! What did that pervert want now, but for some reason he seemed different... I walked over to the door with a stern look on my face and opened it.

"What do you want? Why are you hey! " Before I could finish he had fainted on me! I just stood there in a daze wondering what had happened to him. I dragged him over to my cushion bags and laid him on them, putting a pillow under his head and a blanket over him.

A couple of minutes later he awoke, still looking pretty rough. I looked at him with a sympathising smile but he just looked down.

"What happened?" I asked in the politest way I could.

"I had a fight with Tadase... He said to stay away from you but yet here I am..." He replied rubbing the back of his head.

"Ugh... Well you can stay if you like but only for tonight!" I said while lifting getting into my bed still in my normal clothes.

"Okay..." He simply replied.

A few minutes after I broke the long uncomfortable silence.

"Hey, Ikuto why do you and Tadase always fight?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I want Tadase to be happy and..." Before I could finish I heard a shuffling noise and then saw Ikuto in an uncomfortable position on top of me. His bangs were covering his face so I couldn't see his face but I felt something wet on my face. I touched it and thought: 'Ikuto can't be crying can he?'

"Why, why is always about Tadase, do you ever think about me?" Then he looked up and I looked deep into his eyes. Big mistake! He was actually crying and I could not help not looking away. He looked so sad, so innocent, so... Beautiful. At that exact6 moment I had realised that I truly loved him. I had never looked at him this way before. He truly was handsome even when crying. To think that those beautiful tears were enough for me to come to a conclusion as big as this!

I was still thinking when suddenly, Ikuto crashed him lips down on mine. My eyes widened as my mind was still coming to the conclusion of what was happening. I just lay there looking at him. When he finally stopped kissing me I just looked straight into his eyes. At that moment my body acted on its own and hugged him but still I was happy. He then wrapped his arms around my waist. He then pulled away and sat up against the wall of my bed and hugged me once more and made me lie down, leaning against his chest. I smiled, thinking about what was just happening but then I frowned, this all seemed to go too fast.

I pushed him off of me. It definitely was going too fast.

"What's the matter?" He asked with a confused look on his face. I just shook my head,

"This is all going too fast, I can't handle it. Sorry..." I said tears forming in my eyes but it was true, I might love him but I have only just started to. I didn't even know if I loved him properly! I looked up at him but all I could see was a smirk painted on his face. He leaned up to my face still smirking, I just looked at him as scared as a kitten. He then pushed me backwards onto my bed so that I was looking up at him. He then placed his arms right next to my shoulders so that I was pinned down and so that I could not escape.

He then looked deep into my eyes but this time he wasn't crying, oh no, he was smiling, but not his normal smirk, a true smile. Then, it changed back into his normal smirk as soon as he had noticed that I had noticed. I was wondering about what he was going to do. Whatever it was it couldn't have been good because the way he was smirking. He looked like a Cheshire cat! I just kept on staring at him.

"So Amu-Chan thinks this is all going too fast, eh? Stop being such a baby. If it was really going too fast then we would be engaged by now!" Then he did the worst thing I could have imagined, he started to tickle me! I giggled at first but then I broke out into a fit of laughter. Then once again he smiled that true smile and laughed properly instead of at me, with me. At that moment I knew that I loved him and it wasn't going too fast.

"P-ple-ease! S-st-op! I-t hur-rts n-now!


End file.
